Romantic Mood ShaunDes
by Lambalani
Summary: Desmond is bored in the warehouse while watching the others do their work. He asks Shaun if he wants a drink and the next thing you know Lucy and Rebecca leave,leaving Shaun and Desmond to think of something to do. Yes,I know. Gay Summary.Story is better.


**It was just a normal day at the hide-out,Rebecca at her computer looking through Desmond's memories along with Lucy,Shaun on his computer typing away as Desmond stood there. Desmond didn't know why but he thought he'd ask the brit if he was thristy or not,he walked over and sighed looking at the brit type away. "Are you thristy or hungry by any chance..?",He asked leaning on the counter. Immediately Shaun stopped typing,looking over at Desmond a suprised look on his face. He then finally spoke,"Actually,I am a bit thirsty." Desmond smiled leaning off the counter,"Alright, Be right back." He winked at the historian still smiling and leaving the Animus room to go to the kitchen. Shaun smiled back resting his chin on his hand,that was all Desmond saw of Shaun before he left the room. He opened the fridge taking out a soda for him and a glass of tea for Shaun,after a few minutes pasted by,Desmond came back to the room holding the soda and tea up,walking over to Shaun. He didn't know why but he asked anyway,"Which one?" He already knew the answer,"Tea,please" See,It wasn't new to Desmond because he felt like he knew the brit for more than what they've known eachother. **

**He handed him the tea with a little respond of,"Here ya go." As he smiled opening his soda and taking a sip as he watched the brit drink his tea. He stayed there drinking their beverages in mid-silence,until the Assassin-to-be asked,"So,What do you wanna do? I'm kinda tired of staying in the warehouse,Especially with the Animus." Desmond nodded his head to Rebecca's "baby". The historian looked up in thought,"I don't know,but I am too." Desmond scoffed and Shaun looked at him with a confused expression. "Come on,You gotta think of something.",Desmond said as he quickly grabbed Shaun's hand kissing it lightly. Shaun's face flushed as he quickly took his hand away from Desmond,"Hmm. We could go out to eat.. Or see a movie.. Or-" Shaun got cut off by Rebecca shouting in excitement,"Hey! How bout a movie? Me and Lucy have been working all day while you two sit and drink away on your beverages." Lucy piped in also,"She's right guys,We need a break. Plus,Me and Rebecca want a girls night here and there.",Lucy started to walk towards the door grabbing her's and Rebecca's jackets. "You two are staying here and doing the work that we didn't finish. And NO buts!",She glared at the historian and the Assassin-to-be as she and Rebecca left.**

**The two stayed where they we're for awhile soaking in what they were just told. Desmond then looked up at Shaun,"Or..?" Desmond smiled and Shaun shook his head in frustration. "Or.. I don't know.. Did you have something in mind,Desmond?" ,Shaun said glaring a bit. Desmond shrugged and smirked,"Maybe." Shaun raised his eyebrow,"And that would be?" Shaun's face immediately flushed as Desmond strattled his waist on his chair and kissed him. Shaun gasped and kissed back,pulling away and smirking," Mm,I think I like this idea." He said seductively while Desmond laughed a little grinding his hips into the brit's. Shaun moaned as he got up,lifting Desmond,his legs wrapped around the brit's as he led them to the bed. Desmond held on til' Shaun sat down with him still on his lap as they we're before. Desmond took this to start continuing with what he was doing as he kisses the brit's neck,sucking softly,going up to his jaw and licking the brit's earlobe slightly. "Mm,Hold on,Des.",He said not wanting the Assassin-in-training to stop as he got up,turning off the lights and lighting a few candles here and there. Desmond sat on the bed smiling as he watched Shaun light the candles. Shaun then crawled back onto the bed,Desmond stretched smirking,"I never thought you to be the romantic type,Shaun." Shaun rolled his eyes,"Shut up,Des. I'm in a romantic mood." Desmond laughed a little,"Ahh. I can tell." He smiled back at Shaun kicking his shoes off,as they fell on the floor. The historian started taking off his sweater,while Desmond watched biting his bottom lip.**

**He also kicked off his shoes,them landing next to Desmonds in the prossess,kissing the Assassin softly. He kissed the historian back deeply,wrapping his arms around the brit,pulling him close as Shaun whispered in his ear,"I love you. So much." Desmond couldn't help but smile and blush as he replyed back,"I love you so much too." The moment felt amazing for both of them,Shaun stroked Desmond's cheek,resting his forehead to his. "So perfect.",He said smiling. Desmond couldn't help but laugh also,"Heh. What makes you say that?" He smiled as Shaun rolled his eyes again,ot believing the Assassin-to-be asked him that. "Your sweet,sexy,and determined. Brave.",he said proudly as he chuckled,"Not to mention you have a perfect ass." Desmond laughed abit,his face turning red. "Oh please. Heh.",Desmond smacked Shaun's ass,rubbing it slightly and smirking,"And I'm not the only one." Shaun winked at him as he started to kiss Desmond's neck,Desmond gasped softly by the action but smiled as Shaun went down to Desmond's colour bone,leaving trails of kisses. Desmond ran his finger's through the brit's hair,moaning softly and tugging gently as he got goosebumps. Shaun then sat back taking off his pants along with his boxer's,Desmond took this time to take his pants and boxer's off too,Desmond's face blushing bright. Shaun stopped and smiled at Desmond,"Stop blushing,Love. You're beautiful." Desmond looked down,"Thank you.." He relaxed smiling alittle. Shaun started to kiss down Desmond's chest,earning a gasp and soft moan from him. The Assassin-in-training watched smiling still blushing. The historian looked up and smiled back as he got a bottle of lube from the dresser,and putting the substance on his fingers. Desmond gulped slightly as he watched Shaun kiss his already hard erection,causing him to moan but gasped as he looked down his eyes wide.**

**Shaun had inserted his index finger inside Desmond's entrance. "Aah..",Desmond moaned as Shaun moved it slowly within him. The Assassin groaned softly,tilting his head back abit,still watching the historian. Shaun grunted softly while adding another finger inside Desmond. "Ahh..!",Desmond cried out as his hips bucked slightly,moaning loudly as Shaun scissored them. Desmond's hips jerked lightly off the bed,"Nnh! Aah..!",He moaned again as Shaun tried to push his third finger in. "Damn. Ease up,love.",He spoke softly to Desmond who was now breathing hard. "A-Ah.. I am.",Desmond grunted trying to relax,he saw Shaun smiled as he felt him burry his finger's deep within him. "There you go.",he said as Desmond arched moaning loudly as Shaun wiggled them. "Ahh! Shaun!",Shaun's dick became entirely hard as he heard his name being moaned. He instantly pulled his finger's out of Desmond,putting the lube on his member. Desmond was still breathing hard as he sighed in relief and pleasure. Shaun kissed the Assassin softly as he rolled onto his back,pulling Desmond ontop of him. Desmond groaned softly as he kissed back and pulling away,"I love you,Shaun.." He said breathlessly. "Love you too,babe. Take your time,go at your own pace.",Shaun said trying to relax Desmond. He nodded putting Shaun's hard erection,already leaking pre-cum to his entrance,slowly going down on Shaun,shutting his eyes tight from the pain and breathing hard.**

**They both groaned softly as Shaun lightly gripped Desmond's hips,helping him guide him down. "Easy,Des.. Mh,Just like that..",Shaun managed a moan escaping his lips as he was completely inside Desmond. "Ooh..",Desmond hissed rubbing Shaun's chest as his face flushed at the eye contact he was making with Shaun,Desmond lifted his-self and going back down on Shaun,both moaning. "A-Aah.. Nngh..",Desmond grunted. Shaun's breath hitched,"Oooh.." Desmond started to breath harder as he picked up his pace on Shaun. "Ooh,Shaun..",Shaun tilted his head back,"Nngh,Bloodly fuck.." Desmond kissed Shaun deeply muffling their moans as Shaun stroked Desmond's cheek. Desmond then slid his tougne inside Shaun's mouth,gasping as he felt Shaun grab his ass,spreading his cheeks and pounding his hips up into Desmond. Shaun groaned,"God,Desmond.. So amazing.." Desmond nodded in response,moaning loudly,hearing the sound of skin slapping against skin. "Nngh..! Yes!",They were both near the end as Shaun bucked his hips into Desmond. "Nnh,Shit..!",Desmond squeezed Shaun as he felt Desmond about to come,"I'm so close,Shaun..! Nngh!",Shaun nodded as he wrapped his arms around Desmond's waist,biting his neck as Shaun comes,he throws his head back,moaning loudly,"Ohh fuck...!"**

**Desmond came all over his and Shaun's stomach,hips and legs locking in place as he moan as loud,"Ohh Shaun..!" They both panted laying limp against eachother. Shaun smiled as he regained his strength to run his finger's through his lover's hair,Desmond looked up,his eyes full of sleep,"I love you.." Shaun smiled and replied,"I love you too,Desmond.." And with one last kiss,they both layed against eachother,fast asleep.**


End file.
